


The right thing // 5sos, OT4

by baby_blue_lucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Abuse, Abused Luke Hemmings, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottoming, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Kissing, Love, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Fluff, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood Fluff, M/M, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood Fluff, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Fluff, Multi, Non-Consensual Violence, OT3, OT4, Polygamy, Romance, Topping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_blue_lucas/pseuds/baby_blue_lucas
Summary: Luke is in an unhealthy relationship. His boyfriend separates him from his best friends and instead he starts to go out with them, leaving Luke behind.One day Luke manages to make his boyfriend pretty angry and that's when the relationship gets even worse.Ever since then Luke suffers, staying locked in the house while his boyfriend has fun with his friends. Every time he gets home, he takes his anger out on Luke and every day it gets worse. But one day his friends show up at his house... And let's say it's pretty obvious that something is wrong.After they find out, they save Luke and they try to make him happy again.In this story, Calum, Ash and Michael are dating.There is a violence in this story. If you don't want to read that, just skip first three chapters and from there on you can enjoy the story.





	1. Prologue

Luke was always so happy. He was just a really positive person. That kind of person that would make you smile even in the worst situation. Everyone loved him. The teachers, because he had always all of his homeworks and assignments done and he also had straight A's. The parents, because he wasn't a bad influence and he was so damn kind and nice. And the kids too, since he was pretty friendly and funny as well. 

He didn't have many friends though. Yes, he would eventually have a word or two with all of his classmates, but his best buddies were Ashton, Michael, Calum and Daniel. They were all older, but they were all visiting a music club and that's where they became really good friends. Luke just liked to sing from time to time, but nobody really knew that. At the club he always only watched others. That's also why he caught the boys' attention. Though he only said he loved listening to music and he found the club interesting, yet he didn't want to be a part of it. They found out they had similar music taste and now they are best friends.

 

It didn't take too much time for them to start dating. They were all openly gay, which was kind of interesting, even unusual you could say. It was maybe because Michael, Ashton and Calum spent most of their lives together. And maybe that's why they are all dating. They are the only ones in school with a polygamous relationship, but they are not ashamed of it. They love each other... And nobody really cares, to be honest.

Eventually, even Luke and Daniel confessed with their sexuality. And soon after that, Luke found himself sleeping beside half naked Daniel in his house, wearing only Daniel's shirt and his boxers.

Everything was perfect. Daniel and Luke were happily together while their friends dated as well. They were all going out all the time, having fun, going swimming, going to the theme parks and having night walks in the park... They were just enjoying life.

But nothing is perfect for long, right?

After few months of dating, Daniel started to slowly make a distance between Luke and others. He would always tell him to just stay home, or he would lie to others and tell them that Luke simply didn't feel like going. So after a bit, to others it started to look like Luke didn't really want to spend much time with them. Yes, he talked to them at school, but that's it.

That was just a beginning. It got worse. When Luke started begging Daniel to let him go with them, Daniel would say yes... But he would also make Luke sick on purpose so he actually couldn't go. That's when Luke started having strong fevers, cold, strong headaches and he was just feeling terrible. And instead of helping, Daniel would always leave with others to have some fun.

One day Luke got enough of that. He didn't know it was Daniel's fault, of course. But he knew he needed Daniel, but he wasn't there for him. He could still remember the day it all went the wrong way. The day his life was ruined.

~~~

Luke sniffled as he continued staring at the wall in front of him. He was laying in the bed, having few blankets pulled over him, although they weren't helping at all. He was still shaking with cold. He had a runny nose, a headache, his eyes were red and he was just so tired he didn't even think he could possibly get out of the bed. And he was crying... He was so damn lonely. He needed someone to make him a tea and a soup. He was pretty hungry too, but Daniel wasn't there for him. He was out with his friends... With their friends. They were Luke's friends too, but because of the stupid illnesses he couldn't go out with them. He was still so sad that they didn't even come to visit him...

Finally, he heard the front door open. He heard some laugh, before Daniel said goodbye to them and he closed the door. Then there were footsteps, Luke knew he was going to his room. He needed to take a deep breath now... He would finally tell him. Finally.

"Hey baby. How is it going?"Daniel smiled warmly as he entered the room, walking over to Luke's bed and sitting down beside his legs.

"I am not feeling well... I think it only got worse. Where were you?"He asked quietly as he looked up at Daniel. He didn't even have to ask... Of course he was out with them.

"I told you I would go out with the guys, babe."Daniel said with a smile as he pushed the hair out of Luke's sweaty face.

"You said it would be only a little while... An hour or so... You were gone for the most of the day."Luke said quietly as he looked down disappointed. He was so disappointed. He still trusted Daniel, of course. But it just hurt, he was basically lying to him.

"No... No, angel. I said I would be out for the most of the day. The fever is probably just getting to your brain. You should rest some more."Daniel smiled again, this time though you could see some resistance in the smile. The smile almost felt forced and Luke couldn't find out if it was just the fever or an actual issue.

"N-no, I remember it. Really, you said you would be back soon. I am not dumb. But still, I was here all day alone. I can't get up at all. When I went to the toilet, I almost passed out. And I didn't even think about going downstairs to the kitchen. I haven't eaten anything and I drank only the water that I didn't get to drink yesterday... I was here all alone and I couldn't take care of myself!"Luke cried out as tears started running down his cheeks again. Yes, he was crying. He had to, he was just so overwhelmed... And so hungry and thirsty too. It was just making him angry. Fortunately, though, he had a reason to be angry. 

"Don't raise your voice at me, Lucas..."Daniel said quietly, something that may even seem dangerous flashing through his eyes for a second.  
"I told you I would go out. You should have called me."Daniel shrugged, leaning back in his chair. And Luke couldn't believe Daniel was actually being so cold right now.

"You left my phone downstairs. I called you, but then I heard you open the door and you left."Luke stated quietly, at which Daniel just chuckled softly.

"Well, I obviously didn't hear you. So it's not my fault at all. Or is my fault that your voice is so quiet? Damn, your voice is quiet all the time, there is no way I would be able to hear you."Daniel rolled his eyes, before he stood up again. He wanted to leave, but Luke's voice stopped him in his steps.

"It is your fault! You left the phone down there and you told me you would be texting me the whole day! If you didn't see me responding, something was obviously wrong and you should have come to check on me!"Luke said, this time actually raising his voice... And that's when it happened. Maybe if he didn't raise his voice, Daniel wouldn't become crazy. But he did. 

Luke immediately regretted his actions when Daniel quickly turned around to face him again and maybe way too quickly he walked over to the bed, leaning down to grab Luke by the collar of his shirt.

"If you ever dare to talk to me like this, you will fucking regret it. Do you understand?"Daniel growled, leaning uncomfortably close to Luke's face. Luke was shocked though, he only stared at him with his eyes widened in fear. And then, for the first time in his life he felt a quick, sharp pain on his cheek that made him gasp, his eyes widening even more. He quickly placed his hand on his cheek where was forming a visible handprint of Daniel's large palm and his eyes once again filled with tears.

"When I ask you a fucking question, you fucking answer. Don't make me ask again."Daniel growled, louder this time as his grip on the collar of Luke's shirt tightened.

"I-I understand."Luke said in a tiny voice. He didn't dare to speak louder than that. He was scared to death... Nobody has ever been this mean to him. And he would never think that the first person being mean to him would be the person he loved and adored the most.

Daniel didn't pull away for a few more seconds, but then he finally let go of his shirt and he let him fall back on the mattress.

"If you think you are getting the fucking soup after this, you are wrong. You are glad I am not locking you outside for disrespecting me so much."Daniel spat out, before he turned around and he left without a word.

And that's the day, Luke's life changed. Maybe he wasn't being sick anymore, but that was only because Daniel found a better way to keep him home. He would simply lock him there and made him wait for him to return. It was the beginning of summer after all. So no school for them. And the best thing for Daniel was that Luke's parents were on a pretty long vacation, almost four months for Daniel to do whatever he wanted with Luke. And he'll yeah, he would use that time right. Or well, for him it was the right thing. For Luke it was suffering.


	2. The pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in Luke's life, that would be a terrible day for anyone else. For him though, it is a routine.

Luke was sitting on the ground beside Daniel's feet, looking down at his hands. His body was slightly trembling as he tried not to cry. Everything hurt him so much... He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream for help, but that's not how it worked. He had to stay quiet. If he wanted to talk, he needed to wait for a permission. And if he wanted to scream for help? Well, he guessed there was no permission for that, since at the second he would scream, he would be fucking dead. Well, maybe not literally... But still, he would get in so much trouble.

He was wearing the same clothes for the fourth day already. He was allowed to wash it just once a week since washing clothes equalled to wasting money in Daniel's opinion. Of course Daniel washed his clothes regularly, but hey... Luke was less than Daniel, as Daniel once said. He still didn't understand what exactly was meant by that, but he was pretty sure it was degrading.

"If you don't stop fucking shaking, you are sleeping in the basement."Luke heard Daniel's rough voice above him, that made him sunk even lower. He was just so scared of him... He missed him. He missed Daniel, who would buy him pretty flowers, the one who would order him his favorite food and who would make him smile even when he was feeling low. 

This Daniel has been just a stone hearted cold shell without emotions. He was happy only when Luke suffered and even then he wouldn't let him know. Luke didn't understand what happened... He really probably just choose the wrong guy to date. He almost felt like Daniel was crazy... Really, it sometimes felt like it.

For another two hours Luke continued kneeling on the hard plank floor in the same position, waiting for Daniel to finally let him get up. He almost stopped feeling his legs already.

"I am tired. I am going to the bed."Daniel stated as he turned off his laptop and he closed it. He got up from the sofa and he looked down at Luke, thinking for a bit.

"You can go with me. But you are totally not sleeping in the bed... You are filthy."Daniel mumbled, before he gripped Luke's hair tightly and he started walking towards the stairs. He never really cared if Luke was following him when he held his hair like this. He just kept walking. And that wasn't comfortable at all for Luke, but by now he learned to just stay quiet, not make any noises of pain and hurry up to catch up with him. 

Stairs have been always so hard to climb, but again, he got used to it and it was becoming easier  to climb them as the time went by. And then, as always he lay down beside Daniel's bed, curling up in a small ball and falling asleep after many hours of ignoring the pain taking over his body. 

~~

The days were all the same. When he woke up, Daniel was always gone. He was probably just out with friends, but Luke really didn't even care anymore. He was just glad he was gone. 

He had things to do through the day so he usually cleaned the house and used his free time to cry, since he couldn't do that in Daniel's presence.

At first he was supposed to cook as well, but when Daniel found out Luke was eating too, he locked the fridge and the cabinet with groceries, so now there was literally no way Luke could get food other than begging Daniel for something.

He has become so skinny since that day. Earlier, when he went to school and when everything was alright, he has been a little bit chubby (but not too much), and mainly his face looked healthy. He was blushing all the time, his skin had a nice color and some freckles appeared on his cheeks from time to time. Damn, a lot has changed since then.

He has never had a problem with his appearance. He liked what he looked like. But now? He avoided mirrors. He couldn't look at himself. He was skinny, he had dark circles under his eyes, his eyes were red and puffy most of the time for lack of sleep and all the crying and he just honestly looked like a zombie. He even noticed that his hair started falling out more than it did before, probably because he barely ate anything. His skin was almost white since he couldn't even remember the time he last saw the sun. He just found himself disgusting. If he could, he would gain some weight and he would try to look less like a zombie and more like a living person. But he couldn't...

With a sigh, he wiped his tears away and he continued washing the dishes. He felt dizzy from hunger, but he could only wait for Daniel to return. And he knew that it wouldn't get any better.

~~

"Please... I did everything you wanted. I am so hungry! I haven't eaten for days, please Daniel."Luke begged as he knelt in front of him again, looking up at him pleadingly. He was scared, yes. But this time the hunger was bigger. 

"One slice of bread... Nothing more. If I find you eating something else, you are fucking dead. Understand?"Daniel asked, gripping his hair again and pulling on them to send at least a small pain to Luke's scalp.

"Yes, sir. Thank you."Luke sighed softly. It wasn't an annoyed sigh, it was more of a relieved one. Well, it was better than nothing. He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen, getting out a bread and pulling out a premade slice. He put it on the plate, before he walked back to the living room. Of course Daniel followed his every step, but he got used to that as well.

He plopped down on the floor beside the sofa again and he started eating. He knew he would need a proper meal sooner or later and he was so scared to ask for it... But if he didn't, he wouldn't last long. Dammit, this was really a hell on earth.

It took him just few seconds to eat the bread. At least the slice was rather wide. And he really couldn't be disgraceful to Daniel, he learned that the hard way.

"Now what do I get for letting you eat?"Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows as he stared down at Luke. Luke knew exactly what Daniel wanted... And honestly? He would rather take the beating than to please him this way. But if he disagreed, it wouldn't end well for him.

He lowered his head down as he shifted until he was kneeling in between Daniel's legs. He shakily reached for his belt and he unbuckled it, before he slowly pulled them down a little. This just made him feel so dirty... He didn't want to do that. But if he didn't suck him off, he could prepare for a night outside, which, in his condition, would be his last night as well. 

~~~

Daniel left again. After Luke did his work, Daniel dressed up again and he left without a word. And Luke was glad. At least now he could go wash his mouth because honestly, he didn't want to taste... Him... It just felt disgusting to him. 

This time Daniel returned soon, though. Luke was just walking down the stairs when the front door opened and Daniel entered the house. And right then Luke knew he was fucked. He knew it. He could see it. Emotionless glare, balled up fists, messy hair and heavy breathing... Those were the signs of angry Daniel. And when Daniel was angry, Luke could only hope he wouldn't hurt him too much. 

He hoped every single time.

And every single time he was disappointed.

"Come closer."Daniel said coldly as he closed the door behind him, locking it. Luke knew better than to misbehave, so he really slowly walked down the last steps and he walked over to him, already lowering his head down.

Like always, he didn't get a chance to know why was Daniel angry. Instead, he was immediately knocked to the floor with Daniel's fist. He cried out, looking up at him pleadingly as he curled up. Normal people would get up and run, but he learned that running away would end up in an even worse punishment. 

The first kick came out of nowhere and was pointed right at Luke's stomach. Then another one on the same spot and another one, just slightly sideways. When Luke moved to lay on his back (which he found out, eased the pain in some way) he got another kick to his side. He was crying loudly. He still hasn't learned to control his emotions when it came to this. He was just too scared and in too much pain.

"Shut the fuck up, Lucas!"Daniel shouted, delivering an even harder kick, this time to his thighs.

"You are fucking useless, you hear me? You can be glad I haven't kicked you out yet!"Daniel growled, before kicking him one last time. Then he crouched down behind him and he gripped his hair again, making him look at him. For some reason Luke could see the pleased look on his face every time he did this. Meanwhile, Luke just looked wrecked. He was sobbing loudly, not being able to control his breathing as he tried his hardest not to choke on his own sobs. His eyes were red, his body bruises, sometimes even bleeding in some places. And Daniel loved it.

"Come on, babe. Tell me how grateful you are to have me. Tell me how much you adore me for letting you stay here and putting up with you."The male said, his voice once again sounding sweet. But Luke could hear how fake it was. You couldn't miss it.

"I-I am so grateful, sir. I adore you so much, s-sir. I l-love you, thank you, sir."Luke stuttered in between sobs. Of course he wasn't being honest. He learned just what Daniel wanted to hear and gladly he could just repeat it every time, like a poem. And then Daniel was satisfied. He let go of him, getting up and leaving upstairs.

Luke was left alone once again. He was left to suffer in almost unbearable pain as he cried, just praying to be let out of there. God, he would do anything, literally anything to get out of there and live a normal life. He missed his life... He misses his friends... And freedom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be happy for kudos and comments ^-^


	3. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Ashton and Calum come to visit Luke. Daniel finally agree that they can actually see him, but they are not happy with what they see. Finally Michael gets a hint that something is wrong...  
> And before Luke realises, he is forced to sleep outside because he broke the rules... Again...

Luke woke up the next morning due to someone knocking on the door. His eyes slightly widened. Really slowly he sat up, wincing as the pain even rose. This wasn't good. His stomach hurt like a hell, as well as his sides. He was pretty sure he was like a big walking bruise right now... 

He managed to get on his feet and he slowly stumbled over to the staircase, dragging himself upstairs. Meanwhile, Daniel walked pass him, going to open the door. He didn't say anything to Luke, but he was fine with that. If he said something, it wouldn't be nice anyway.

Luke managed to get in the bedroom just when he could hear the door open. He sighed, slowly sitting down on the floor beside the door so he could listen to their conversation. Immediately, he recognized the voice of the boy talking.

"Hey, what do you need?"He heard Daniel say rather suspiciously, yet with a friendly voice.

"We were just thinking we could go see Luke. We haven't seen him in months after all."Ashton said. Ashton... He came to visit him. And he said 'we', maybe all of them were here. Luke crossed his fingers, closing his eyes. Please, let them stay...

"I am not sure about that, guys... He is not feeling well. He is still sick."Daniel said with a sigh. Luke just shook his head, although he was alone in the room and he silently begged him to let them stay. He had to see them... Although he didn't want them to see him, since he still looked terrible.

"Come on, Danny. Just for a few minutes, we just want to say hi to him."This time it was Calum who spoke up. Luke hoped that Michael was with them too. Michael always knew when something wasn't right. He could always tell when Luke wasn't feeling well, he could always tell when he was sad. Maybe he would notice... 

"Okay... Just for a while, though. He needs to rest."Daniel said, rather unwillingly. Luke couldn't really believe he let them see him, but he was so glad for it.

"Just wait here for a second. I will go wake him up first."Daniel said, Luke could hear in his voice that he was giving them one of those fake ass smiles. And then he could hear footsteps. He sighed, curling up some more.

Daniel entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"I swear to god if you even try to say something about this, I will make sure you spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair. Do you fucking understand me?"Daniel asked in that cold voice of his, before he pulled on Luke's hair again, making him whimper quietly.

"Y-yes, sir. I won't say anything, I promise."Luke whispered shakily. Daniel looked at him for a bit longer, probably waiting for him to mess it up, but when he didn't, Daniel let go of him.

"Get on the bed."He said, leaving for the bathroom to get the makeup he had just for situations like this. When he returned, he sat down beside Luke, who was already laying on his back and he started covering the visible bruises. He never let Luke do that, he knew he wouldn't cover them properly. 

Once it really looked like Luke's face and neck weren't covered in bruises, he got up and he returned the makeup, before getting two more blankets from the closet. He covered Luke with them and then he stood up again, looking down at him.

"You will answer just simply. Short answers only. You won't tell them you missed them or any bullshits like that. You will keep your body under the blankets at all times... Your hands too. And you won't do anything stupid or there will be consequences. Am I clear?"Daniel asked, staring at Luke coldly. Luke only nodded softly, saying a small 'yes sir' as he curled up underneath the blankets. 

"That's better."Daniel said, before turning around and leaving. 

He returned a bit later, this time, followed by three boys Luke missed the most. Damn, they were all still just as beautiful as before, while Luke was laying there, looking so broken.

"Lukey..."Ashton said quietly furrowing his eyebrows as he walked over to the bed. Others looked just as worried and honestly it felt good. Someone cared... Maybe they really had a reason not to visit him earlier. Anyway, he was glad they did now. He missed them...

"H-hey."Luke said in a tiny voice as he looked up at the three of them. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Do you still have a fever?"Ashton asked, reaching his hand out to brush the hair out of Luke's sweaty face. That reminded him of the day this all happened. Daniel did that too, just before he snapped and started all of this. Although this time Luke wasn't trembling from the cold, being sweaty due to the fever. This time he was trembling in pure fear, getting sweaty because of all the extra blankets he didn't need, that were there just to make this situation believable to his friends.

"Yeah."Luke said quietly, looking down. He didn't want to look in his eyes when he lied to him. Ashton didn't deserve that, he was the sweetest person on the planet earth. He didn't deserve to be lied to like this.

"You are so pale, Lukey..."Calum stated as he finally forced himself to speak.He looked pretty shocked by the vision of Luke in a state like this. If he only knew...

"Yeah, I can't go out much."Luke said quietly, this time peeking at Daniel, who just cleared his throat, probably to remind him not to mess with him. 

"We will take you out as soon as we can, sweetie. I promise."Ashton said, smiling a little. But that was enough for Luke to let out the tears he was holding ever since they entered the house. He knew it didn't work like that. He knew he would never go out with them, he knew this would be just a never ending nightmare... 

"Lukey, don't cry..."Michael said quietly. Here he was, finally speaking as well. Luke knew he would speak if he saw him crying after all. Michael was always the one to cuddle him and spoil him just to make him happy. Well, they all did. But for Michael it was the most important thing, not to let him cry.

"It won't take too long, really. We will all go out, we will have fun and we can even go to the restaurant you like so much."He smiled reassuringly. That smile usually made Luke calm down, but not this time. Michael was just listing more things that would never happen, although Luke craved them.

"What's wrong, Lukey?"Michael asked with his eyebrows worriedly furrowed as he stepped closer to the bed, placing his hand on Luke's wet cheek. He was extremely worried, Luke could tell. Even Michael's hand was shaking a little by now. He knew something was wrong. Finally he was getting a hint that this was more than a small fever break down.

Luke just looked at him pleadingly, trying to somehow give him another hint without saying anything. His breath was quick as he sobbed... But this moment soon ended.

"I think he is just really tired. You guys should leave."Daniel gave him a small apologetic smile as he walked over to them again.

"Please don't leave."Luke said in a tiny voice, looking up at him pleadingly. Daniel chuckled nervously, shaking his head.

"No, babe. You are tired, you need to rest. They can come to visit you another day."He said, looking back at him to give him a smile in which only Luke could see the rising danger. He was in so much trouble... Fuck...

"We will come to visit you again, Lukey. I promise. But Danny is right, you should rest."Calum said, smiling a little as he looked down at Luke. They were all so caring... They were so worried about him and they had no idea it was worse than it looked. 

"See you later, sweetie."Ashton smiled, before taking a step back to let Michael say his goodbye too. Instead, though, Michael leaned down and he hugged him softly, yet tight enough to let him know he was there for him.

"Please help me."Luke whispered while hiding his face in Michael's shoulder so Daniel wouldn't see him talking. And since he barely heard his own voice, he was pretty sure he couldn't hear him. But Michael flashed him a confused look, before he slowly pulled away.

"See you soon, Lukey."He said quietly as he nodded, which may seem just a simple gesture, but Luke knew he was answering to him. He would help him... He prayed he would help him.

"Okay, guys. It was nice to see you again."Daniel smiled as he started walking out of the room, followed by them. Luke already rolled up his sleeve and when Michael looked back for a second, Luke quickly pushed his arm out from underneath the blankets, to let him see the dark bruise around his wrist where Daniel held him along with all the bruises covering his whole arm. He could see Michael's eyes widen, but he didn't stop for a second, he kept walking. Luke really needed his help... More than ever. And he was sure he would get it.

~~

Daniel returned after a few minutes, slamming the door behind himself loudly.

"I said there will be consequences, Luke... This isn't fun. This is fucking serious. You promised you would be good and now look at you. You are so worthless, really. You can't do even the simplest thing right. Unbelievable."Daniel spat out, before he walked over to the bed quickly and like always he gripped Luke's hair, before he dragged him from the bed, letting him fall on the ground, which made him yelp. Damn, he has never been this hurt... It was really getting out of hand.

"You are sleeping outside, Lucas. I don't care anymore."Daniel mumbled angrily as he started dragging him downstairs. Luke's eyes were widened in fear as he quickly tried his hardest to catch up with him.

"N-no, please Daniel."Luke cried out as soon as the approached the door leading to the garden. It was summer, yes. But the nights were still cold and he was wearing barely anything. This couldn't end well.

"Shut the fuck up."Daniel growled as he let go of him, leaving him on the floor right beside the door. He returned soon, holding a thick rope and a duct tape. 

"If you fucking behaved, none of this would happen, Luke."Daniel said, crouching down beside him as he started tying his hands together. He then tied his ankles as well and then his wrists and ankles together so there was literally no way he would get out of that. He cried pretty loudly, begging him to stop, yet Daniel successfully ignored him. He cut a small piece of the rope and stuck it to the duct tape, before he wrapped it around Luke's head, so the part with rope would be in Luke's mouth. He found out that with the rope on like this, he would make him even quieter. 

Luke continued giving him pleading looks as he cried, but those were ignored as well. Daniel gripped his hair again as he opened the garden door and dragged him outside. This time, though Luke couldn't really keep up with him since he couldn't move at all, so it hurt unbelievably. 

Daniel dragged him on the grass right beside the house where was a small steel circle hook in the wall just for this case. He wrapped the end of the rope around it and he secured it tightly, before stepping back. 

"Enjoy..."Daniel said quietly and gave him another way too fake smile, before he pushed some stuff in front of Luke so he wouldn't be visible at all. Although their fence was tall enough to make it impossible to see their garden.

And that's when Luke suffered the most. Staying thirsty and starving, freezing, hurt and even bleeding. And all he could do was wait and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going or should I make them save him already? Comments with your ideas or opinions will make me pretty happy. Kudos too, of course ^-^


	4. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's POV.  
> Michael tells the boys what he thinks is happening and they decide to call the police.  
> After the police arrive, they find Luke and Daniel gets what he deserves.

Michael closed his eyes as he thought about what to do. He knew he had to tell them. They needed to help him too after all.

"Guys?"He asked quietly, looking up at the two of them. They were just driving to the store, it was the day after they visited Luke, Calum driving while Michael and Ashton sat in the backseat. His voice immediately got the boys' attention, making Ashton, who was sitting beside him look at him.

"What is it, love?"He asked with a small smile, placing his hand on Michael's knee as he rubbed it softly. 

"Um... Don't you think Lukey was acting a bit...weird?"Michael asked carefully, not wanting to freak them out straight away. He was still shocked about what he saw and honestly he was just so confused. Did Daniel do that?

"What do you mean?"Ashton asked with his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion while his fingers kept drawing small circles on Michael's knee.

"Mikey, he is sick. He has a fever and people usually tend to be a little...sensitive when they are sick for this long. He just needs to rest, he will be alright. He has Daniel after all."Calum spoke up, flashing a small reassuring smile towards Michael through the rare mirror.

"Well, that's not really what I meant. I don't think that the fever is the biggest problem..."He said quietly, trying to give them a small hint just like Luke did to him.

"Michael... Don't start with your conspiracy theories again. He is just sick. He needs some time."Ashton said, sighing a little. Michael sometimes tended to find a deeper meaning in everything he saw. But this time he wasn't making stuff up. This time he was being serious.

"No, wait. This isn't a conspiracy, really. I think... I think something is not right. Luke is in pain... I don't think it's only a sickness."Michael said as he looked at Ashton to see his reaction. Ashton obviously wasn't really happy with the answer, but this time it was Calum who spoke up.

"Well, what do you think is wrong then?"He asked, raising his eyebrows at Michael.

"I... I think someone is hurting him. I think it's Daniel."Michael said quietly, lowering his head down. But before he did, he could see Calum's eyes widen in the rare mirror and he was pretty sure that Ashton had a similar expression. 

"Michael! Daniel is our friend. I know you never really liked him, but that doesn't mean you can talk about him like that!"Ashton said, slightly raising his voice. He often did that. it wasn't that he was being rude or mean. He was just kinda strict.

"Ashy please, trust me. I saw the bruises. Luke showed me before I left the room. When I went to hug him, he whispered 'please help me'. It's serious, he needs help!"Michael said in a whimpering voice. He needed to help him and he needed them to support him.

"Fucking hell, Michael. Why do you always say the most important things the last?"Calum cursed, sighing. It was true, Michael always first talked about his theories and about what could go bad and what could go wrong, before he actually told them the prooves.

"Sorry."Michael said quietly, looking down as he let his fingers play with the bottom of his sweater. 

"Why didn't tell us earlier anyway? Michael, this is serious."Ashton frowned. Dammit, he felt so bad now. Why didn't he tell them...? 

"I-I don't know. I thought it could wait and I didn't want to get Luke in trouble."Michael said quietly as his eyes filled with tears. Ashton noticed and with another sigh, he unbuckled both of their seatbelts. He pulled Michael on his lap before he secured his seatbelt around both of them.

"It's alright, Mikey. We are not angry. You just need to tell us stuff like this earlier. They are important."Ashton said quietly as he ran his hand through Michael's hair soothing. Michael immediately melted into his touch and he nodded slightly. Meanwhile, Calum started driving towards Daniel's house.

"I can't believe he would do something like this..."Calum said quietly, a worried look on his face. Michael never really liked Daniel though. He always felt weird about him... He could tell that sometimes his smiles were fake and sometimes he would even be rude to Michael. He could probably tell that Michael didn't like him.

"Should we call the police?"Calum asked, looking back at the boys. But Michael nodded a little. He wanted to call the police. Something was totally wrong and he didn't want to let Ashton and Calum get hurt too. It wasn't safe at all.

"I will call them." Ashton said as he reached into his pocket for his phone. He dialled 911, waiting only a few seconds before they picked up.   
He told them everything he could... Which wasn't much. He told them the address, Daniel's name, Luke's name and what was probably happening. He also told them they were driving there, but the woman behind the phone made sure to let him know to park a little bit away from the house to make room for the police car. Also, they were told to stay in the car until the police arrived, which bothered Michael. He wanted to see him right now.

"Just a few more minutes, Mikey."Ashton whispered a moment after he hanged up. He knew that Michael loved Luke so much, he could see all the pain in Michael's eyes every time something with Luke went wrong. He just needed to reassure him.

"I am scared, Ashy."Michael whispered as he rested his head on Ashton's chest, closing his eyes once again. Listening to Ashton's heartbeat was always soothing.

"Don't be. Everything will be alright, really. Luke will be alright. We will take him to the hospital and once they check on him, we will take him home. We will pay for the nurse to come to check on him every now and them and besides that, we will be with him all the time. You can be with him all the time. You can take care of him. You will be like his big brother."Ashton smiled, placing his large hand on Michael's back as he rubbed it softly to soothe him.

In just a few minutes, two police cars arrived, parking in front of the house. they noticed Calum's car and one of the policemen came over to the car. Calum stepped out to talk to him and after a bit, he gestured for the other two to get out as well.

"Do you have any actual proof? Maybe a photo, a video... Something used as an eventual weapon or anything that could let us know what is happening?"The policeman asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"No, not really. But we saw the bruises and he begged us to help him. Something must be wrong, he wouldn't do that without a reason."Ashton said towards the police officer as he gently squeezed Michael's hand. He wouldn't tell them only Michael saw and heard it, they could ask him too many questions.

"Okay. I will have to ask you to stay here until we tell you that you can go somewhere. If the man is really dangerous, we can't risk any more potential victims."The officer said before he turned around to look at his colleagues who were just ringing the doorbell.

Soon Daniel answered, smiling as he greeted the officers. Since they had a permission to search his house, they did so. They were there for a whole hour but there was nothing they could possibly find. Michael was slowly losing hope. By then he was nuzzling his face against Calum's chest, who had his arms wrapped around him. Meanwhile, Ashton talked to the police officer, trying to make him continue searching. What bothered them the most was that Luke was nowhere to be seen.

"What if he is... what if he hurt him too much?"Michael asked quietly as he peeked up to look at Calum. With a shake of his head, Calum continued playing with his hair.  
"No... No, love. Don't think about that. He will be alright. He is strong, remember? He is so strong he even risked getting hurt by telling you. I bet he is alright."Calum smiled reassuringly. But of course, he was worried too. His best friend was god knows where probably really exhausted and hurt. And he could do nothing about it. But he needed to be positive for Michael.

Just when Michael wanted to speak up again, one of the policemen ran over to the officer Ashton was speaking to and he told him something that Michael couldn't hear at all.

"Stay here, please."The officer told the boys, before running over to his car. 

"W-what's wrong, Ashy?"Michael whimpered as he looked at Ashton, who had also no idea what was happening.   
"I don't know, love."He said quietly, the worry easily hearable in his voice as he walked over to them and he joined the hug. 

Soon they heard loud sirens of the ambulance that in a matter of seconds arrived at the place. Michael's eyes widened as he looked at the ambulance before he quickly turned back to the boys. 

"W-why is it here?"He sobbed quietly, looking absolutely broken. Damn, they felt so bad for him, although they weren't feeling much better. They could only hide it better. 

"Shh, don't cry, Mikey. It will be alright. It's a good sign, you know? The doctor will take him to the hospital and they will make sure he is alright. He will be fine, really."Ashton gave him a small smile he tried to make seem less nervous before he cupped his cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumb. 

Two ambulance workers got out of the ambulance, pulling the stretcher behind them and rushing to the garden. They returned in no time, but this time there was a white as a wall Luke laying on the stretcher with his eyes closed and his body numb. Honestly? He looked like he was dead. And that's why Ashton didn't let Michael watch, instead, he tightly hugged him and he kept his hand on the back of Michael's head, holding it to his chest so he couldn't see. And Michael didn't refuse for once, he was just scared to see him.

They were told they could follow the ambulance, so they did. Michael was sobbing quietly the whole ride and Ashton was trying to calm him down while Calum drove, checking on them in the rare mirror worriedly.

When they arrived, they spent a few hours sitting in the waiting room and simply waiting for someone to tell them something. From what they were told, Daniel was already led to the jail where he would wait for the trial. He got what he deserved so far, yeah. But it wasn't done yet. And now they could only hope that Luke would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments will make me so happy! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> If you give me kudos, you will be officially added to the list of people I love infinitely.  
> If you comment, you will be added twice, which is useless (well, the list is imaginary, so it makes sense) but it's a big opportunity to... Idk, make me happy, I guess.  
> I will appreciate your opinion on the story and if you want, you can even give me some ideas on what should happen in the story!  
> Anyway I love you. Thanks. Bye.


End file.
